


Love/Desire Redux

by cuddles



Series: Sixth Sense [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is asexual and Crowley is not, Aziraphale is very enthusiastic about sex, Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, I hope this doesn't step on any toes, M/M, Oral Sex, some people like sex and some people don't and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddles/pseuds/cuddles
Summary: Crowley can sense desires, so he knows Aziraphale doesn't experience sexual attraction. He's not prepared for how much Aziraphale likes sex.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Sixth Sense [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336609
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Love/Desire Redux

It was actually happening. It had taken the (almost) end of the world, but they were finally kissing, the way Crowley had wanted to for millennia, the way he knew Aziraphale had wanted to for nearly as long.

Aziraphale had initiated it. They had been sipping wine and watching a terrible movie at Crowley's flat, and talking about nothing in particular, and then Aziraphale had said in an oddly timid voice, "My dear?" And Crowley had turned to look at him, and Aziraphale had leaned in and kissed him.

As simple as that.

When Aziraphale got up from the sofa and pulled Crowley to stand with him, Crowley vaguely thought it was so they could press their bodies together properly. But then Aziraphale gently guided him into the hall, still kissing him, and Crowley sensed the desire pressing on the angel's mind right now -- the desire to be in bed. Specifically, in bed with Crowley.

It didn't mean sex, Crowley reminded himself, but lying in bed with Aziraphale sounded like a fantastic idea regardless. They managed to get through Crowley's bedroom door while barely breaking their kiss. Aziraphale climbed onto the right side of the bed as though it had always been his spot; Crowley lay down on the left.

"My _dear_ ," Aziraphale breathed into his ear, inching closer to press their bodies together. Sensing the angel's desire was dizzying: it was like getting previews every few seconds of what Aziraphale was going to do to him. Aziraphale wanted to kiss his neck, and he promptly did so, lingering, wet. Aziraphale wanted to stroke Crowley's side, and no sooner had Crowley shivered at the thought than he felt a soft strong hand run down his ribcage and settle on his waist. Crowley could barely keep up.

"Oh!" Aziraphale glanced down to where their bodies met, surprised, and Crowley felt himself flush.

"It's nothing," Crowley muttered. "Ignore it." He was trying to gather his wits to miracle away his inconvenient erection when Aziraphale's hand was suddenly pressed _right there_ and all coherent thought left him.

"Let me?" Aziraphale whispered. Crowley realized the long groan he had heard a moment ago had come out his own mouth. He swallowed hard. Aziraphale's hand was cupping him firmly through his trousers.

"Ngh," he managed, and then, because the angel was looking at him expectantly: "Yeah. Okay."

His preview of what Aziraphale wanted to do was hazy. He had the vague impression of kissing, of mouthing, but he didn't put the pieces together until Aziraphale had pulled Crowley's cock out, scooted himself down towards the foot of the bed, and begun to suck.

Crowley moaned, mind blanking out again.

Somehow his shaky hands found their way into Aziraphale's hair. He traced circles there with his thumbs. Aziraphale bobbed his head as though in time to music, and fuck, Crowley realised, he was _good_ at this.

"I uh," Crowley mumbled, staring at the stretch of Aziraphale's lips around his cock. "Angel, I'm gonna --"

Aziraphale responded by sucking harder and taking him almost down to the root. Crowley's vision went black as he came.

It took him a minute to recover, maybe longer, because when he became aware of his surroundings again, Aziraphale was snuggled up under his arm and Crowley's cock was tucked loosely back in his pants.

"That was ..." Crowley blinked a few times, something he rarely did. "That was, um ..."

Aziraphale beamed at him, and Crowley, sensing the desire for another kiss, gave up on talking.

The kiss was a wet, clumsy one. Crowley tasted his own semen and it sent a jolt through him. Aziraphale could have miracled the taste away, but he had kept it. Aziraphale liked tasting him. Aziraphale liked sucking him.

"I'm afraid I'm terribly out of practice," the angel murmured into his mouth. "But it's just like riding a velocipede."

"You're asexual," Crowley blurted out. Aziraphale just smiled. "Aren't you?"

"Oh, yes, my dear." Aziraphale seemed totally unperturbed. "If by that you mean I don't have sexual, er, impulses. I know some angels do, but I don't."

"But you like ..." Crowley fumbled for words.

"I like doing that," the angel told him. He ducked to tuck his head under Crowley's chin.

Crowley drew him closer and, not knowing what else to do, pressed a kiss to his hairline. "Well. You're good at it."

Aziraphale made a smug sound in response. They lay together peacefully for a while.

"Crowley, my dear?" Aziraphale kept calling him that -- "dear." Crowley definitely thought he could get used to it.

"Yeah, angel?"

"I love you too, you know."

Crowley's head swam.

Aziraphale stroked his back and went on. "I've pretended not to for such a long time, my dear. And it didn't occur to me until we went to Tadfield that you couldn't sense it the way I can. Can you forgive me, darling?" Aziraphale drew back just enough to gaze up at him with soft eyes.

Crowley's arm involuntarily tightened around him. He felt a lump in his throat. "'Course, angel," he whispered.

Aziraphale practically glowed with his smile -- and with the desire for Crowley to kiss him again.

So Crowley did.


End file.
